The present disclosure relates to apparatuses, systems, and methods of dispensing, and in some embodiments, to a computer controlled granule dispenser for an automated robotic system.
Dispensers are typically used to store and deliver items. One challenge with creating a reliable dispenser is the ability to control the amount of material that is delivered. This is particularly challenging when the material is food, for example, such as solid chucks of fruits. Another challenge with creating a reliable dispenser is that the materials cannot get stuck inside the system. For automated delivery systems, ensuring that there are no jams and that repeatable quantities of materials can be delivered reliably may be paramount.
The present disclosure introduces a granule dispenser mechanism that may be used to reliably deliver repeatable quantities of granulated items, such as powdered or similarly granulated food items.